Keep Them Guessing
by pyrochick57
Summary: Sirius loves to prank people, but when he pranks a certain fiery friend of Lily's during a Halloween party, he may have gotten more than he bargained for.


**_Author's Note:_**

**Just a little thought I had that I thought I'd go with. Let me know what you think!**

**Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Rasha though is purely mine. :3**

* * *

**Keep Them Guessing**

**Chapter 1: Target in Sight**

It was Halloween night, and the Ladies decided to suggest to Dumbledore the idea of a masquerade ball that night. Dumbledore was delighted at the thought and put the plans in motion with the girls help.

Everything was perfect. The decorations were magnificent, orange and black candles lit the Great Hall, little confetti bombs exploded over the dance floor every once and awhile, jack-o'-lanterns floated above the heads of all the students. No one had to worry about getting a date; no one was going to know who you were anyway, so people didn't bother with it.

Rasha Skye was in the middle of getting ready. At the ball, one was suppose to dress nicely, and of course, where a mask to cover their face. Rasha was wearing a red and black corset dress. The corset was a corset top, not the real thing, and was a sparkly red with sliver Celtic knots all over it. There was black lace on the sleeves, at the bottom, and around the neck. The skirt was a long and black that flowed around her feet as she walked. As she walked around in front of the mirror she felt her long black hair with her hand. She sighed. This had to be changed. It would give her away all too easily. Walking over to the table at the other side of the dorm, she picked up her wand. After finally deciding on what to do about it she pointed the wand at her hair. Instantly her hair made itself straight and shorter, but not so short that she couldn't put it up. With another flick of her wand her hair became pinned up eloquently with a bejeweled clip holding it up. After debating on whether or not to dye her hair she chose to make it a light brown. The plan was that no one would recognize her, seeing as she never did things like that.

Lily Evans came into the dorm and almost dropped the book she was carrying. "Oh Rasha!" she exclaimed when she saw her friend. "You look simply wonderful!"

Rasha smiled and said the same about Lily. It was true. Lily was wearing a long pale green dress that had little flowers at the end and around the neck. "But don't you think the flowers are a little obvious?" Lily looked in the mirror. "I mean, people will know it's you"

Lily sighed. "You're right," she said with a wave of her wand making the little flowers turn into little pale blue stars to complement the dress. "There! Now no one will think I'm me! They'll think I'm Ice!"

"Ha! Wow, what if someone who likes Ice comes up to you thinking you're her! That would be sooo funny!" Rasha gasped between fits of laughter.

"Not funny!" shouted Lily.

"What's not funny?" asked Saphira Silverclaw as she walked into the dorm wearing a dark, midnight-blue dress.

"Noth…"

"Someone mistaking Lily for Ice and coming up to her and asking her to dance and kissing her!!!" Rasha interrupted.

"RASHA!" shouted Lils about to come after Rasha.

"Now Lily, if you do that you'll ruin your pretty dress," sang Rasha in a mocking voice.

Lily just glared and turned her back to Rasha.

Saphira leaned over to Rasha and whispered, " And James wouldn't like that now would he?"

Rasha started to snicker, making Lils even angrier. "Oh yeah?" she asked. "Well at least I let everyone know that I hate him. Unlike you and Padfoot, who keep ignoring your," she clasped her hands together and did the same mocking voice Rasha did, "undying love for each other."

Rasha's face turned scarlet, and anyone who knows Rasha knows that that rarely happens. There's only three possible reasons. One, it's really hot; two, she's really really mad; or three, she's embarrassed and a mixture of one of the other two.

Rasha's eyes narrowed to slits and she got this look in her eye that could freeze you blood cold. She had her hand behind her back in a snapping position, ready to attack.

* * *

In another part of the castle were Ice Starr, Lilo Stitch, and Sabrina Snape. Lilo was helping Ice with her hair, when Ice suddenly jumped, making Lilo pull her hair and Ice blurt out a tiny yelp of pain.

"Ice," wined Lilo, "look what you made me do!"

"It's not my fault!" retorted Ice. "Rasha's the one who sent out the thing that made me jump."

"And that would be?" asked Sabrina from her bed where she was reading her book.

"I'm not sure," started Ice, lost in thought as she concentrated on the message Rasha accidentally let slip from her mind. "Oh my god!" she yelled, making everyone in the dorm jump.

"What now?" implored Lilo.

Ice's eyes actually held fear in them, something that is not often seen. "Rasha's about to kill Lils!"

"Oh," sighed Sabrina returning back to her book, "well that's nothing new."

"No, this time Rasha's serious!"

"She wouldn't." Lilo started to get worried.

"She would if Lils talked about the Sirius thing."

The three friends looked at each other, then, as if by some unspoken agreement, they rushed out of the Ravenclaw dorm and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Rasha," stammered Lils who was backed into a corner, "you don't really want to kill me do you?"

Rasha just glared as she advanced on Lils, fingers up ready to snap and make her burst into flames.

Saphira rushed over and grabbed Rasha's arm, trying with all her might to stop her. Unfortunately it had little effect. Rasha, blinded by rage at Lily, kept advancing despite Saphira's efforts. Rasha was almost at arms length from Lils when the door burst open.

In the doorway were three girls wands raised.

"Sorry about this Rasha," said Ice as she disarmed her friend.

The force of the spell knocked Rasha off her feet. Saphira, who didn't let go of Rasha's arm in time, fell over as well.

Rasha sat up massaging her aching head. "Oww," she moaned.

Saphira stood up. "Did you really have to do that, Ice?" she asked.

"Sorry, Phire. Didn't know that you were still holding her."

Saphira stood up and brushed herself off. "It's ok," she mumbled.

Lilo stood with her hands on her hips. "Why were you going kill Lils?"

Rasha spun around to face Lily, her eyes still burning. "Because of what she said!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down Rai," Lily tried her best to calm her friend. "I was only joking."

Rasha sighed and looked at her friend who had that adorable smile on her face that Rasha hated to stay mad at. "Lils, I will never understand why you call me Rai."

" 'Cause it's cute!"

"There, all better!" Ice clapped happily. She looked over and noticed the glare on Lilo's face. "Now I think I'd better get back to the Dormitory so Lilo can finish my hair before she goes all crazy on me!"

"See you later," the three Gryffindor girls called before returning to their plans and preparations.

There was one thing which they all agreed on. They had to stay away from the Marauders. The Ladies had recently pulled a prank on them—flying, purple pigs popping out of their pies at dinner had been involved—and although there was no actual evidence pointing to the Lady Marauders, the guys were pretty sure that it had been them. And they didn't like that one bit at all. The Halloween Ball was the perfect opportunity for them to get even, but the Ladies, always multiple steps ahead, were sure that they didn't look like themselves at all before heading down to the Great Hall.

Sirius Black, bachelor extraordinaire and all around ladies man, stood guard behind a suit of armor just outside of the Great Hall, waiting for a group of six suspiciously looking girls to cross his path. He saw three, but didn't think much about them until he saw three others join them. The Gryffindors met with the Ravenclaws. Man, this was going to be easy. The least they could do was make it a little challenging to spot them.

As the girls headed on into the Hall, Sirius pulled out his two-way mirror.

"Prongs, come in."

"Yeah Pads?"

"They're heading your way."

"I've got a visual. It's payback time."

"Excellent. Operation Pumpkin Juice is a go."

With that he put the mirror away and sauntered into the Great Hall, careful to keep a safe distance away from the girls for the moment.

This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**Reviews make me happy :3**

**More reviews=more updates! See how this works?**


End file.
